Amnesia
by Chiszen
Summary: Ashe has forgotten part of her past after she joined the League and doesn't know about it? A new mechanic in her village will help her recover it, well, with a lot of trouble. Not good at summaries, first fic. Enjoy.


Hey guys, It's been a while huh? Not that any of you know me.

But I know you.

I've always known.

Anywaaays, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter one **

Meooooooow.

The little persian cat begged for her masters attention

Meooow.

Climbing onto the bed, the small creature licked the owners hand, the only part that was viseable through the sheets.

Meoooow!

"Awww Persian! C'mon. Gimme a break will you?" The Frost Archer said, lifting herself from the bed sheets. Her silky white hair running down her face in a complete curled mess. Looking at the table on her side the iron-detailed clock was showing 7:55, she sighed deeply showing how annoyed she was. "I still had 5 minutes!"

Bringing herself out of the comfort of her bed she stood up, turning off the alarm before it actually rang, Ashe walked to the bathroom, looking at her image in the mirror, her green eyes runned through every aspect of her face, she seemed less tired then how she actually felt, being that a zombie, or some creature close to it. After a long shower she changed into her usual training outfit and rushed out the room, finding one of her servants about to knock on the door she had just smashed into his nose.

"I am so sorry!" She said, helping the man stand up. "It's all right your majesty, your breakfast is ready"

She had to admit, being famous was, forgive me for the bad words, a pain in the ass. She couldn't be herself, she had to look after her whole village cause everyone counted on her, just because of that stupid lineage, she never asked to be the descendant of some miraculously strong archer, she never asked to be famous, she never asked for attention, she just wanted to live a peacefull life, being called "Your Majesty" and "your Highness" was the most annoying part of it, she felt like some of those old bad-mooded ladies that liked ordering everyone around. She wasn't like that... Right?

"Thank you for comming to call me, are you all right Jun?"

"I'm just fine, you Majesty."

"Is there anything else you came for?"

"Actually yes, Highness." The old buttler smiled. "I saw a new face in the village today, he claims to be a mechanic from the League."

"A mechanic from the league?" Ashe asked again, she wasn't exactly very famous through the League of Legends, since Caitlyn and Graves showed up she barely got called anymore, she didn't mind not having to fight, it was indeed very tiring, but she had to admit she felt a little jealous of being replaced by a mini-skirt gun user.

The Frost Archer never really got along with many, since her childhood she has been isolated from people, "practicing to become the best shall take all of your efforts, with no exception" was what her parents used to say, she really didn't know people, didn't know how to act, untill her village was attacked and her parents died, she was 16 by then. It was a tough time I have to say, by then she started training even harder, untill she joined the League. But that's another story.

"Is it Heimerdinger?" The lady asked, the little yellowhead was one of Ashe's few friends. "He hasn't visited in a while"

"I'm afraid not. I'd remeber someone so... Extravagant."

"I understand, I'll look for him after I've finished my morning affairs. Thank you, Jun." Said that, she graciously walked away.

**-x-**

Work, work, and MORE work was all Ashe saw that morning, papers to sign, places to go, people to meet. As annoying as it is, she was forced to do it with a smile on her face, being it fake or not.

That routine was already guetting on the archer's nerves, she wasn't made for politics, she never even LIKED politics, and even so she was surrounded by it every single day.

**-x-**

Well guys that's it for today. Creativity for writing ran out and I can barely wait to post this XD

If you guys are curious, this is how Persian looks. She's completely black.

.ae/ui/2/62/43/21595943_

Well. Barely. Anyways.

Hope you enjoy. Comment please


End file.
